Singing Got Better
by Vamp Doll
Summary: Michelle was with Randy Orton until she found out he was cheating on her. The one who told her, Dean Ambrose, was madly in love with her, and it turns out, Michelle has a crush on Dean too. When Dean and Roman Reigns help protect Michelle, she quickly starts developing feelings for Dean. It's only a matter of time before she decides to confess her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

I had been wrestling for a few years. And for most of that time, I had been dating Randy Orton. Things were great. He was sweet, loving, romantic, things were perfect. Then, a few weeks ago things started to change. He was distant and cold, hateful at times. I had wondered what I had did wrong, beating myself up constantly thinking I had done something wrong.

Today was nothing new. Randy was just as cold today as he had been lately, if not a little more. Today I tried to cheer myself up by picking on the new guy coming in today. Dean Ambrose was new to the main roster and I got in on the hazing rituals. It was fun, while it lasted.

When I came back, Randy started yelling at me and telling me I was being stupid. He cussed at me and stormed out of the room leaving me alone crying. As I sit there I heard someone come through the door.

"Go away Randy," I cried.

"It's not Randy," a voice called. I looked up to see Dean Ambrose standing there with his hands up and a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I yelled. Dean flinched, and I felt bad. "Sorry, this isn't your fault."

"You don't deserve that," Dean said as he sat next to me on the floor.

"You heard everything didn't you?" I asked in shame.

"Yes," Dean said as he patted me on the shoulder. "No guy should talk to his woman that way."

"He's treated me like that a lot lately," I said as I wiped my tears away. "At first he was like the perfect guy, and now lately he treats me like shit."

"I've heard things about him," Dean began, "but I've been told to keep them to myself."

"I won't tell anyone," I said as I looked him in the eye.

"You need to know these things, but I really don't know if I should be the one telling you. Hell, you don't really even know me. But you deserve better, and you need to know."

"Please, just tell me," I begged.

"I heard he cheats on you," Dean said after a few moments of silence.

I looked at the floor and sniffed, "So it's true."

"That's just what I heard," he replied. "I haven't seen it for myself, but I've heard multiple people say it."

I sighed, "Thanks."

"Don't thank me. You're a beautiful girl Michelle. You deserve so much better."

"You're sweet," I said with a smile. "Thanks for being here for me, even if I really don't know you."

"I know you, a bit, at least," he said softly. "I'm a big fan actually."

"Really?" I giggled.

"Yeah, you're my favorite of all the girls," he said. "You're a total badass in the ring."

I giggled again, "You're not so bad yourself. I've seen you in training. You're good."

"Thanks," he smiled, blushing a bit.

After a long pause I said, "I hope you don't mind the hazing. It was all in good fun."

"Oh, no, don't even worry about that," he laughed. "And hey, Michelle."

"Yeah?"

"If you need anything, and I mean anything, let me know."

"Well," I paused, "I will probably need someone to ride with. I think I have some business I need to handle."

"You need any help with that?" he asked.

"I think I got it," I said as I got up off the floor. "But I may need someone for moral support afterward. I don't want to bother anyone else. Hell, I hate bothering you."

"Trust me," Dean said, "it's no bother. It's an honor, really. If you need a ride, you got it. You can ride with me and Roman. I know he won't mind. And if you ever need a roomie, I'm your guy."

I hugged him, "Thanks Dean. You're really sweet. Can I get your number so I can text you if I need you?"

"Of course," he said as he stuck his hand out for my phone, then gave me his number. "Call me, text me, I don't care. If you need me. I'll be here."

"Thanks," I said, "I'm going to find him now. I'll see you later?"

"You can count on it," he said with a smile as he followed me out the door.

I knew what I had to do. It killed me, but I had to end it with Randy. I loved him so much, and he had my heart for all these years. But, I don't take cheating lightly. I'm not a fool, I'm not going to be mistreated or cheated on. I just wanted it to be over so I could move on, so I could heal. And it felt so damn good to have someone on my side.

"Randy, we need to talk," I said as I finally found him talking to some of the guys.

"Not right now, I'm busy," he brushed me off.

"I'm not waiting, we need to talk now, or I'll just tell you in front of everyone," I said in annoyance.

"Fine," he said, his voice full of hate. He followed me down the hall away from everyone else, and I spilled the beans.

"Randy it's over. I know what you've been doing. You've made a fool out of me for far too damn long. It's fucking over."

"What?" he yelled getting in my face. " _You're_ breaking up with _me_?" He pushed me against the wall. "Bitch, you think you can break up with me? After all I did for you?"

"Hey!" a voice shouted, as Roman Reigns came down the hall. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He pushed Randy back out of my face and grabbed my hand, pulling me lightly along with him. I was crying my eyes out by this time.

"Michelle, are you okay?" Roman asked as he took me to his personal room. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," I cried, "Who the hell is he? Like I just don't know him anymore!"

"What happened?" he asked sweetly as he went to get me some tissue.

"I broke up with him and he just attacked me. I know he has been cheating on me. Not to mention treating me like shit. I just couldn't take it anymore. What did I do to deserve this?"

"You didn't do anything, sweetheart," Dean's voice called as he came in the room.

"You didn't, you're a good girl. A girl like you deserves someone way better than that," Roman added.

"Roman, I told Michelle she can ride with us," Dean said as he looked over at Roman. "I hope you don't mind."

"No," Roman replied, "I don't mind one bit. Just stick with us. We'll keep you safe."

"Thanks guys," I said through the tears.

"I want to kill that son of a bitch," Dean growled as he watched me go into hysterics again.

"Well you can't you'll lose your job," Roman said to him. "And go to jail."

"That girl right there is perfect," Dean said to Roman as he jammed his finger towards me, "He can't get away with doing her like that."

"You think I'm perfect?" I said through the tears.

"I do," Dean smiled as he looked at me. And then I saw it, a look in his eyes I have never seen anyone have when they looked at me. It was like this pure adoration, or something more.

"Not the time Dean," Roman warned.

"What? The girl needs to know there's someone out there that thinks it," Dean said as he rolled his eyes.

"She just broke up with her boyfriend!" Roman nearly shouted. "Save it for later."

"You guys know I'm right here," I said as I wiped my tears away. "So can you tell me what the hell you're talking about?"

"I like you, okay," Dean said as his face turned red. "And, I swear, I didn't tell you what I did to get you to break up with him, I swear! I just saw you hurt and crying and I couldn't help myself. I thought you needed to know. You deserved to know."

"You told her he was cheating on her?" Roman yelled.

"Yes," Dean hung his head in shame, "yes, I did. Roman, she had to know."

"Look," I said as I looked between both of them, "I've suspected it for a while. Dean just confirmed it for me, and I appreciate it. And Dean, trust me, I know your intentions were well. I've already thanked you once, and I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to stop thanking you for it."

"You can trust me, Michelle," Dean said softly. "I'd never hurt you."

I raked my hands through my hair and sighed, "I believe you. Thank you, both of you. Thank you Dean for caring enough to tell me, even if I would have hated you for it when I found out your feelings. Thank you Roman for being there at the right time when I needed your help."

"Don't mention it. I'm not going to stand by and let a guy put his hands on a girl," Roman said.

"What?" Dean shouted. "That bastard put his hands on her?" As he said that he headed for the door, but Roman jerked him back.

"Don't," Roman warned. "I'm not letting you lose your job over that bastard."

"Neither am I," I said as I got up and pulled him back. When I touched him he seemed to lighten up, and I felt this little spark. And when that happened our eyes met in shock. Was this that spark people talked about that they felt when they were in love?

I had always found Dean attractive. From the first moment I saw him, I thought 'Damn, he's fine', but of course I had Randy and I scolded myself for finding another man attractive. Hell, I beat myself up about it really. But there I was, beating myself up for finding Dean, and the members of my favorite K-Pop group Big Bang, attractive, and Randy was out screwing god knows how many girls. And I thought I was in the wrong. Oh, how wrong I was.

"I hate to spoil your moment, guys, but dinner's ready and I'm starving," Roman said as he interrupted Dean and I staring at each other.

"Oh," I said as I blushed, "I'm not really that hungry."

"You have to eat," Dean said sweetly as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"You do," Roman said reassuringly. "Don't let him see you struggle. You don't show up for dinner, he'll probably be pretty proud of himself. Fucking asshole."

"Fine," I sighed, "I'll eat for ya'll. I'm also sitting with ya'll."

"Good," Dean smiled. "We'll protect you, sweetheart."

"Let's go," Roman said as he put his hand on my back and guided me out the door. Dean joined him and did the same.

The three of us walked to where catering had set up the food for dinner. I made myself as small as possible hoping no one really noticed me, fearing the whole locker room had heard about Randy and me breaking up already. I didn't really want anyone feeling sorry for me, and I had hoped Randy wouldn't try to spread some nasty rumors about me. I stuck by Roman and Dean as I got my food.

"Hey, Michelle," Sasha Banks, my best friend out of all the girls, called me over to her table. I looked between the guys and nodded them over with me. They agreed and followed me to Sasha's, currently, empty table. "Hey, what you doing with these guys?" she asked as we sat down.

"Randy and I broke up," I whispered to her.

She looked at me with a concerned face, "Oh, Michelle, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," I said quietly. "I'm not."

"What happened?" she asked curiously, voice full of concern.

I sighed, "Well aside from the fact I've been getting treated like shit lately, he's been cheating on me. When I broke up with him he cussed me out, called me a bitch, and pushed me against the wall."

"Oh my god!" she hissed. "Did he hurt you? He didn't hit you did he?"

"No," I shook my head, "Roman just showed up at the right time and saved me."

"Thank god," she said as she looked at Roman gratefully. "I guess what's why you're hanging out with these guys?"

"Yeah they've been really sweet to me today. I'm gonna ride with them."

"You could ride with me and Becky if you want."

"Thanks, but I'm gonna stick with them. I promise you and I will ride together sometime though."

"Okay," she agreed. "I just can't believe that asshole did that to you. Like who would cheat on you! You're fucking gorgeous girl!"

"Aw, thanks. You know you are too," I said with a smile as I playfully pushed her arm.

"Hey guys," Becky said as she came to sit with us.

"Hey Becky," I said with a smile as she sat down.

"Why aren't you with Randy?" she asked curiously.

"We broke up," I said quietly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Becky said with a frown. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's a long story and all, but it had to be done."

"Can I be honest?" Becky asked.

"Of course," I said to her.

"I've never really liked you being with him," she said with a hint of fear in her voice. Probably fearing I would be mad at her. "There's always so many things being said about him, things I've never liked."

"It seems there's been plenty said about him around here that never got back at me," I replied. "Honestly, I feel like a damn fool."

"You shouldn't," Dean spoke up. "It's not your fault."

"Yeah," Sasha agreed. "You were just too blinded by love to see any of the stuff going on behind your back. Too in love to hear the whispers. When you love, you love hard. No one can blame you for that, Michelle."

"I lied to myself for who knows how long," I sighed. "I'm just glad it's over now. I can move on, find someone who truly cares. Someone that will treat me right, not yell at me. Someone I don't have to walk on eggshells around." As I said this I peeked over at Dean shyly, he met my gaze and we quickly looked away from each other.

"So are you saying you're back on the market?" Becky asked.

"Maybe," I said, my eyes wandering. "I just don't want the next guy, whoever he may be, to be a rebound, or even think he's one."

"Are you open to dating another wrestler again?" Sasha asked.

"Of course," I smiled. "Unless Seungri or G-Dragon walk in here and sweep me away."

Sasha laughed, "Oh you'd love that wouldn't you?"

"Duh," I said with a laugh. "But you never know, my dream guy could be in this room right now."

"Anyone you have your eye on?" Becky asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dean perk up, looking hopeful.

"Maybe," I shrugged. "But I think I may keep that to myself for right now. Keep him guessing."

"So he's close by?" Sasha said as she looked around us.

"Possibly," I said with a smile. Yeah, he was sitting right by me.

"Oh come on!" Sasha said, "You gotta tell me! I'm your best friend! I could hook you up with him!"

"I'll tell you later! I don't want to offend anyone at the table by not telling them!"

"Oh you can tell her," Becky said, "I know you're like sisters. It won't hurt my feelings."

"Yeah, tell her," Roman said. "She'll probably bug the hell out of you until you do."

I laughed, "Fine, I'll text it to you. And you so better delete it after. And no reactions that would give it away! I'll kill you if you do."

I pulled out my phone and texted Dean's name to Sasha. She got it and looked at her phone. Then she gasped and looked at me.

"Shut up!" Sasha said a bit loudly causing a lot of people to look at us.

"Shh!" I hissed.

"You have to tell him!" she hissed back.

"I will! Just give it a day or two."

"You'd make a cute couple!" she said. "Please let me ask him if he likes you!"

"No!" I said quicky. Even though I already knew how he felt. I felt bad talking about him and him being right there. Even though he had no idea I was talking about him.

"Oh come on!" she begged. "I would do it without letting him know you liked him!"

"No!"

Becky laughed, "Maybe you shouldn't have told her after all."

"I know right," I said back.

"Oh you're going to kill me, Michelle," Sasha whined.

"You'll be the first person who knows when I tell him, okay?" I bargained.

"Fine! But you better do it soon! You don't want no one snatching him up," she said.

"I'm sure no one will snatch him up within the next few days," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"You never know," she said as she took a bite of food.

"Ah, I have a good feeling about it," I assured her.

"I hope you're right," she replied. "I'm 100% behind you two as a couple. I'm totally willing to stand up to that jerk Orton with you."

"Thanks Sasha," I smiled.

"I'm behind you too," Becky smiled. "He shouldn't have done you the way he did."

"We're all behind you," Roman added.

"Damn right," Dean agreed.

"Thanks guys," I smiled as I looked around the table. Then I looked around the room and spotted Randy looking at me with a pissed off look on his face. He was pissed that I was sitting here with my friends smiling.

When we finished dinner the guys escorted me back to the womens' dressing room so I could start preparing for the show. I had a tag match tonight with Sasha against Naomi and Tamina. Dean and Roman joined me and the girls as we watched the nights matches until I had mine. I went out and wrestled a great match with Sasha. We won. After I got back stage, the guys and us hung out some more until the show was over. I went back in the locker room and got dressed, got my bags, and got ready to ride with Dean and Roman to the hotel in the next town for the next show.

I told the boys I'd take the back seat. So after they put our bags in the car, I got in the back and got settled in for the ride.

"No offense guys, but I'm gonna put my music in and chill," I said to them as we got going.

"None taken," Roman said. "You can plug it in the aux if you want."

I giggled, "I'm sure ya'll wouldn't want to listen to my k-pop."

"I don't mind," Dean said.

"I don't either, if that's what you want to listen to," Roman said.

"I know you guys are just being nice because of the day I had," I said to them. "Ya'll listen to what you want, or talk. I like my music loud anyway. So I'm just gonna put my headphones in."

"You sure?" Roman asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Okay," he replied.

I put my headphones on, cranked up the music, and put my favorites list on shuffle. I shut out the world and listened along as I rested my head against the window. "Tonight" by Spica came on a few songs in. It was one of my favorite songs of all time. It always cheered me up when I listened to it. I smiled to myself and got into the song.

After the song was over, my phone vibrated. I feared it was a message from Randy but I saw it was from Dean. It read, "You have a beautiful voice" with a wink and a smiley face emoji. I quickly shut up and put my hand over my mouth. Oh my god, I was singing aloud. Not many people hear me sing in person, but what little people knew, I sang my theme song. Another one came in, "Don't stop, please. It's probably the best thing I've heard all day." He turned around and smiled at me. I blushed and smiled back.

I paused the next song that came on and took my headphones off. "Sorry about that," I said to them. My face was on fire.

"No! Don't be," Roman insisted. "You're amazing. I didn't know you could sing!"

"I sing my theme music, actually," I said to them. "Not many people know. I asked it to be kept secret."

"You should sing it live like R-Truth does," Dean said. "That would be so amazing."

"They've asked me to before," I said, then shrugged. "I have stage fright when it comes to singing in front of people, though."

"They've been asking me a lot lately, especially since I'm about to debut some new theme music."

"You should do it!" Roman said.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "I would love to see you do that."

"I've been thinking about it," I noted. "I may talk to them about it tomorrow. Practice in front of everyone, see how it goes."

"We'll be there cheering you on," Dean said.

"Definitely," Roman agreed.

"Shall I sing it for you? Recently we just got permission to use it. It's a song by one of my favorite K-Pop groups 2NE1. It's called 'I Am the Best'. It's like my anthem."

"Yes!" they both agreed.

I pulled the song up on my phone, the version I had recorded, and sang it for them. I even danced along to it a bit. When I finished the guys clapped and cheered for me.

"That was absolutely perfect," Dean said. "You never cease to amaze me."

I blushed, "Thanks."

"You're really good Michelle," Roman agreed. "You've got to do it live."

"Thanks, I'm going to try," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

The guys and I arrived at the hotel in the next town. While everyone was going to their rooms, I went to the front desk to try to book a room for myself. The lady at the desk told me they were all booked up. I sighed in annoyance and went to find Dean who had offered for me to room with him if I ever needed to.

"Dean!" I said to him as I finally found him in the lobby.

"Hey, everything okay?" he asked as I approached him.

"They're booked up," I said with a sigh. "Can I room with you?"

"Of course sweetheart," he said with a smile. "I'm sure you're exhausted. Let's go on up."

I followed Dean to the elevators and up to his, well our, room. When we got in there, I assessed the situation. The room had a bed and a couch.

"I'll take the couch," I said to him as I looked around.

"No! No way!" he replied. "You'll take the bed, I'll take the couch."

"I can't do that to you. This is your room."

"It's our room, Michelle, and I'll take the couch."

"Fine," I sighed, "I won't argue with you. I'll take the bed."

"Good girl," Dean said with a smile. "You can get washed up and do whatever you have to do first."

"Okay," I said to him as I put my bags down and got everything ready.

I went in the bathroom and took a shower. After I got out I got dressed and brushed my teeth. After I was done, I went back out in the room where Dean was waiting for me to return. He had his stuff ready and went in the bathroom after me. While he was in the bathroom I got in bed and laid down.

The empty bed felt lonely. Then and there I knew I couldn't sleep. I wanted to start crying again but I sucked it up and toughed it out. I didn't want Dean to come in and see me crying again. I waited for him to get out of the bathroom so I could ask him a question I was hesitant to ask.

"Hey Dean," I said to him as he came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah?" he said as he walked towards the couch.

"Will you lay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked shyly. "I don't want to be by myself right now."

"Of course, sweetheart," he said with a smile as he came back to the bed and got in with me.

"Thanks," I smiled as I faced him.

"Anytime," he smiled back. "Now get some rest."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight Michelle."

The morning light woke me up. I found myself in someone's arms. I looked up in shock to see Dean holding me tightly. When I did this, I must've moved a bit because Dean stirred and opened his eyes. When he saw me he smiled, but then realized the situation he was in. A guilty look crossed his face that made me feel bad. Who knows what my face looked like.

"Hey," I said as I caressed his face, "don't make that face." He leaned into my hand.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" he said quietly, still sleepy.

"Do I really have to say it?" I asked, knowing he was referring to my feelings. "I think you already know my answer."

"Please," he begged.

"I like you too, Dean," I said as I looked into his eyes. As I did he leaned in a bit, and I leaned in more. Our lips met and he kissed me sweetly. "We'll just have to keep this to ourselves for a little while. I don't want people thinking I'm rebounding with you."

"I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks," Dean said passionately. "You're mine now, and I'm not letting go."

I kissed him again. "I know, but can we please just keep it between you and me, and well maybe Roman and Sasha, for right now."

"You know it's going to be hard to hide," he said reluctantly.

"I know," I sighed, "but we have to try."

"Okay," he said as he caressed my face, rubbing his thumb over my bottom lip. "I'll do anything for you." I smiled and kissed him again.

"Thank you for staying with me last night," I said to him quietly.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," he said.

"I know, but I'm glad you did. I feel so safe here with you, so wanted. I haven't felt like that in a while now."

"I hate asking, but you and Randy haven't been...intimate?" he asked hesitantly.

"Not in a couple of months," I said shaking my head. "I was so stupid to stay."

"Don't call yourself that, not in front of me," he said as he kissed me again.

I smiled, "You're so sweet to me. No one's ever been this sweet."

"You deserve it baby girl," he smiled back.

"I have a feeling you're going to spoil me," I giggled.

"Oh, I am," he replied smugly. "I'm going to treat you like the queen you are. You are the best, and you're going to get the best. I told you already, I'd do anything for you, and I meant it."

"How long have you had a crush on me?" I asked.

"From the first moment you strutted down that ramp when you debuted. I've watched you from afar, falling for you the more I knew about you. How long have you had a crush on me?"

I smiled, "From the first time I saw you kicking ass in developmental. Yeah, I was with Randy, but my attraction to you was undeniable. Of course, I fell for you yesterday, all at once. When I pulled you back from going to find Randy, I felt something, and I think you felt it too."

"The shock?" he asked.

"Yes," I nodded. "I've never felt it before. It was incredible. That feeling, I love it, and I feel it every time we kiss."

"I feel it too, and it takes every fiber of my being not to lay here and make out with you all day."

I giggled, "I know. It makes me want to call in sick. But, I'm sure it would look funny if the both of us call in sick. Not to mention we have matches tonight, and with you being new and all."

"I kinda almost don't care," he laughed, "but then I do. Before you my job came first, but now I have you and I want to put you first."

"I'm sure we can both find a happy medium," I said as I caressed his face. "My job's one the most important things in my life, but so are you. Really, it's easier because we work together."

"True, and I'm sure they'll make it easy on us when they find out we're together."

"Yep," I agreed. "I've got a little bit of pull, too. The bosses like me. I've got a good relationship with Stephanie and Paul and Vince. I'm trying to get in good with Shane too. We seem to be getting along well. I just hope my breakup with Randy doesn't change anything."

"If it does that's fucked up," he replied. "I hope he doesn't try anything. I wouldn't want to have to get in trouble for kicking his ass."

"It worries me," I sighed, "but I hope he won't think I'm even worth the time it takes to cause trouble."

"Maybe he'll leave things alone," he hoped.

"Should I talk to him?" I wondered aloud. "I mean, I don't even want to hear his name, but, like, I feel like I should clear the air. Even though he pushed me and shit yesterday. I could take you or Roman with me, or both of you, really."

"Is he even worth talking to?" he asked.

"Not really, but I should, at least, try. Maybe if we have a heart to heart he won't spread lies and rumors and shit. Hell, maybe I'm going to far. Maybe he won't do anything. I just don't get it, though. Why he cheated. Why he kept the relationship going. I kinda want to know."

"If you want to know, then you deserve to know. He should owe you that for all that he did to you, Michelle. You didn't deserve that. And you know, I'd never do anything like that to you."

"I know, baby," I said as I kissed him. "I know you would never hurt me or belittle me or anything like he's ever done. I know I won't have to constantly worry if I'm ever going to get jumped on. It's bad I always feared he'd lose his temper and hit me. In the last few months, that's how I felt. Gah, why did I stay?"

"You loved him. You can't help that."

"I did, but now, I feel like all that was a huge waste. I feel stupid for loving him. I feel like I didn't even know what love was. Now that you've come along and all. It feels...different, better."

"You think you love me?" he asked shyly.

"I...I mean, maybe," I struggled to find the words, "I don't want to ruin things and jump in too soon. I don't want to say it too early and maybe it not be returned or something. I don't know I just feel things for you, so suddenly, things I've never felt before. It scares me; hell, it terrifies me. I don't want to be hurt again."

"Michelle, baby, you have no idea how relieved I feel hearing that. I feel exactly the same way. I'm so sure, though, that I'm in love with you. It scares the hell out of me, but I cannot deny it. That's why I've done all I can for you, why I'm promising to take care of you, why I want to put you first. It's why I, selfishly, told you about him and why I offered for you to ride with me and room with me. I'm sorry, but I love you."

"I know," I smiled and kissed his forehead, his nose, then his lips. "I want to say it back, but..."

"It's okay," he said sweetly, "you don't have to say it now. You can take your time. I want you to be sure."

"But that's the thing," I said, shaking my head, "I kinda am sure."

Dean laughed, "Baby, it's okay."

I shook my head again, "But I am pretty sure I do love you, though, Dean. I, just, I love you, okay?"

He smiled, "Okay, sweetheart."

"Are we foolish?" I said after a few moments of comfortable silence. "I mean, for saying I love you after only dating for a few minutes."

"If we are, well I am a proud damn fool," he said with a laugh. "I know people probably would judge us. Hell, I'd probably judge any other person in this situation, but I know how I feel. If it makes me foolish or stupid or anything else negative for saying it to you, then it just does. I don't fucking care because I love you. I'm sure of it."

I smiled and kissed him once again, "I love you too. Gah, it feels so good saying it."

"I know, baby, I know." Dean leaned over again and kissed me, this time deeper than any before.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I groaned and hugged onto Dean tightly. "And the outside world ruins our moment."

Dean laughed, "Fucking typical."

He, slowly, pried himself out of my arms and went to the door. Standing in the door was Roman who asked if he could come in. Dean nodded and waved him into the room.

"Good morning you two," Roman said as he walked into the room.

"Good morning Roman," I smiled as I sat up in the bed.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"I did," I said with a grin on my face. "Did you?"

"Yeah, pretty well," he replied. He looked around the room then back to Dean and me. "Did you two sleep together?" Dean and I looked at each other. I shrugged.

"We didn't have sex if that's what you mean," Dean said bluntly. For some reason I found this very funny.

I added, "But we did sleep in the same bed, not intentionally. Dean was supposed to stay until I fell asleep, but I guess we both fell asleep."

"Ya'll should seriously just go out," Roman said. "You're comfortable enough to fall asleep together, in the same bed. I think you'd make a great couple."

"Already beat you to it," I giggled.

"Oh thank god!" Roman said. "I'm glad. I know Dean's, pretty much, in love with you. And, I've seen a little hint or two from you that you had some feelings for him too."

"Pretty much?" Dean says like he's offended. "Pretty much?"

I giggled, "You and I both know he's madly in love with me, dear Roman."

"Okay, yeah, he is," Roman laughed.

"And I'm pretty sure I am too," I smiled as I got up and joined Dean by his side, taking his hand in mine.

"I knew it!" Roman said excitedly, then laughed. "I am so glad you two are finally together. By the way, the news has gotten around. Everyone knows about you and Randy, Michelle."

"Of course," I said, rolling my eyes. "Actually, though, I was thinking about talking to him. He will have to get his stuff from my house. I just want to clear the air. I feel like it needs to be done. And, well, I want you and Dean to come with me."

"Okay," Roman said in agreement. "I will definitely go with you to make sure nothing bad happens."

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"Anytime. And, hey, everyone's going to breakfast soon, so you guys should get ready."

"Okay," Dean and I said.

Dean and I took turns going in the bathroom and changing. After we were done, he, Roman and I went down to meet with the others deciding who was going where to eat. I decided to go to Ihop, so the boys agreed to go with me. Sasha and Becky also decided to go there, too. The Fatu boys, also known as the Usos, were going too, since Roman was going, so Trinity and Tamina was going with them too. Some of the others who were going were the guys of the New Day, Miz and Maryse, Nattie, and more. To my surprise, Randy decided to go with us too, while the rest went off to other restaurants including Cracker Barrel.

Sasha and Becky decided to ride with us to Ihop and would ride back to the hotel and take their car to the arena. It was nice to have them riding with us.

"Hey can I drive?" I asked the guys. I didn't get to drive much, Randy usually drove, and I really felt like driving today.

"Yeah," Roman said, throwing me the keys.

"Awesome," I said as I got in the driver's seat. Dean got in the passenger's seat and Roman joined the girls in the back. "You know this means I control the music, because like they say, 'Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.'"

"Who says that?" Roman asked in confusion.

"Dean Winchester," I said with a grin on my face. I was a big Supernatural fan. It was one of my favorite tv shows of all time.

"Michelle loves Supernatural," Sasha said with a laugh from the back seat.

"Oh yeah, you do don't you?" Dean said. "I follow you on social media."

"Of course you do," I said with a smile as I plugged the aux cord into my phone and the radio and pulled up my favorites playlist. "By the way," I said as I looked at everyone in the back seat. "It's on the down low, so don't say anything, but Dean and I are going out now."

"Oh my god! Yes!" Sasha said excitedly.

"Congrats," Becky said with a smile. "That was quick, though. I thought you were keeping it to yourself for a while!"

I laughed, "We just couldn't help ourselves."

"Yeah, she found me irresistible," Dean said smugly.

"Oh shut up!" I said as I pushed his arm and stuck my tongue out at him. "Besides, I think it was you who found me irresistible."

"Oh, they're so cute," Sasha cooed.

"Adorable," Roman mused. Then he and Sasha laughed.

"I'm glad you two have found each other," Becky said to us with a genuine smile on her face. "You do make a very cute couple. I totally support you guys."

"Thanks Becky," I smiled back.

"Yeah, thanks," Dean agreed.

I cranked the car up and pressed play on my music. 'Blacklist' by Hyuna and LE came on. I mustered up the courage and rapped along as I drove off. Sasha gasped loudly from the back seat, but kept quiet and listened. No one dared to say a word as the whole car sat and listened to me rap along to the song coming out of the speakers.

After 'Blacklist' ended, 'You and I' by Park Bom came on. I sang it, too, completely uninterrupted. After it was over I turned the music down and waited for the reactions by the two who have never heard me sing before.

"Oh. My. God!" Sasha squealed. "You sing! You rap! You're amazing! And you've never told me! What the fuck?"

"That's the voice from your entrance music! You sing it!" Becky said excitedly.

I laughed, "Yes, yes. I sing, I rap, I dance too. I kinda have stage fright. I usually don't sing or rap in front of people. Thing is, I'm trying to turn over a new leaf with that. They want me to do my new entrance music live, at least once. Guess what it is."

"What?" Sasha asked.

"'I Am the Best' by 2NE1, we got the rights to use it."

"No way! Are you serious?"

"Yes!" I squealed excitedly. "I am so excited."

"Isn't that a big group?" Becky asked.

"Huge! I even put in my own money to buy the rights to use it, but it was so worth it."

"I'm kind of jealous," Sasha said. "But I'm so happy you, of all people, get to use it. You totally deserve it."

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"Seriously, though, I'm proud of you for trying to break your fear of singing in front of people," she said. "I wish you would've done it sooner."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, either," Becky said. "Your voice is beautiful."

"I was bullied in the past as a kid," I said truthfully. "It was out of jealousy, though, I've found. It made me cautious with my talents. I try to never show off."

"But you should show it off, sweetheart," Dean spoke up. "It's an amazing talent you have."

"You should listen to your man," Sasha said. "He's right you know."

I giggled, "I'm starting to learn that."

"Okay, one more!" Sasha said as she clapped her hands together.

"Yeah! Before we get there!" Becky added.

I changed the song and 'Up All Night' by Lee Hi and Tablo began to play. I had just learned the song because it was my favorite on her new album. It was a beautiful song, one that I could relate to. I sang it with passion, put my heart into it, and I knew it was perfect. When it was over everyone in the car applauded, just as we pulled into the Ihop parking lot.

"That was perfect baby," Dean said to me as we all started unbuckling and getting out of the car.

"Thanks," I said with a smile. I wanted to kiss him, but I stopped myself. It wasn't yet time to let everyone know about us.

"Absolutely perfect," Sasha agreed. "Now you're going to go in here and sing for everyone else!"

"No!" I hissed. "I couldn't."

"We'll see about that," she said with a grin as she got out of the car. "Hey everybody!" she yelled, getting everyone's attention that was getting out of their cars. "Michelle can sing and rap and she's going to do it for us while we wait for our food!"

"Oh my god, I'm going to kill her," I said to Dean as I ducked my head, wanting to avoid even getting out of the car.

"She's amazing!" Becky said as she got out behind Sasha.

Roman laughed as he was opening his door and getting out. "She's just trying to help you overcome your fear," he said with a reassuring smile.

"I'm still going to kill her," I said with a sarcastic smile. I got out of the car, reluctantly, and joined the group as they started going in the building.

"You sing?" Nattie said as she came up to me. Then she pulled me into a hug and whispered, "Sorry about your breakup." Nattie and I have always been pretty close. She took me under her wing for a while when I started in the company.

"I do," I said with a smile. "And thanks, but really, nothing to be sorry about."

"You seem to be okay," she replied.

"I am, don't worry," I reassured her. "I broke up with him, contrary to whatever may be going around."

"Well it's good you did," she said lowly.

"I know," I said in return. "I'm sure you've probably heard things."

"I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how. I'm really sorry, Michelle."

"Nattie, don't worry about it," I assured her. "It wasn't your business to get into, I get that. You're not one to get into other people's drama."

"Yeah, but we are closer than that, I owed you better."

"No, no," I said shaking my head. "I understand why most people didn't get into it. It's not others' business to get into, so they don't get into it. I get that. It's a sticky situation, too. You didn't want to see me get hurt either way. I totally get that. Think of it this way, I had to hear it from the right person, and I did. I'm not hurt. I shed a few tears, I'll admit it, but I'm totally over it. He's not worth the tears I did shed."

As I said this Randy walked by. I realized he was snooping on the conversation. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Dean was at my side. He looked a little pissed off, but he quickly wiped the look off his face. Sasha and Roman joined us.

"Did you see that shit?" Dean asked angrily.

"Yeah," I said in annoyance. "I had no idea he was anywhere near us."

"I really just want to kick his ass," Dean growled.

"He's not worth it," Nattie said as she looked at Dean.

"He's really not, Dean," I added.

"I know sweetheart," he replied.

Nattie looked back and forth between us and narrowed her eyes. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

I put my finger on my lips and smiled. "Please don't say anything," I said quickly before someone else came up.

"You coming uce?" one of the Jon, aka Jimmy, said as he came up to Roman.

"Yeah, we're coming," he replied.

"I guess they're all waiting on us," I said to the others. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

The group of wrestlers and I went into Ihop and got seated at a table they had joined together for us. Dean sat to my left, Sasha to my right, and in front of me Nattie sat. To Nattie's left was Roman and to her right was Becky. Everyone was sitting around with their menus ready to order breakfast. I was there, already knowing what I wanted, worrying about singing, all thanks to Sasha.

The waitresses went around the tables, taking everyone's orders and I sat there questioning if I should high tail it out of there and leave everyone behind. I shouldn't be so nervous, I mean everyone I sang for told me I was amazing. And yet, I _hated_ singing in front of a lot of people.

"You look like you're ready to have a heart attack," Dean whispered over to me. "It's okay, I'm right here," he said into my ear. He put his hand on my knee and rubbed it with his thumb.

"You're doing a bad job at hiding," I whispered back to him.

"Do we really have to?" he whined quietly. "You've already told two more people than originally planned."

"Seriously? You're taking count?" I looked at him with an unamused look on my face.

"No, not really," he said shaking his head, "but it was something I noticed."

I sighed, "This is really hard, isn't it?"

"Yeah, we could abandon the plan at any time, you just say the word," he whispered.

"Let's just play it by ear," I whispered back.

"Okay sweetheart," he replied with a satisfied smile. Yeah, I was letting him have what he wanted. Hiding was going to be too hard anyways.

"So, Michelle," Xavier Woods said from a few seats away.

"So, Xavier," I replied.

"You gonna sing for us?" he asked.

I whined, "Do I have to?"

"Yes!" Big E said.

"Yeah, come on!" Trinity said.

"Fine, fine," I sighed. "I'll sing." I went onto my phone and pulled up the instrumental version of "Mind Your Own Business" by Ailee because it was a song that said a lot. "If anyone wants to read along to the English translation the song's called 'Mind Your Own Business' its by Ailee, A-i-l-e-e."

I gave them a few minutes to let them pull it up if they wanted to, then I pressed play. My heart was beating wildly as the song began. As I sang the opening lines "Don't make me fight," my heart dropped down into my stomach. I tried to not let my nervousness break my voice. As I got deeper into the song, the less nervous I got. And by the end of the song, I wasn't nervous at all. I finished off with a smile. And the whole table clapped, along with our waitresses and the rest of the customers around us.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"Why have you hid this talent for so long?" Sasha asked in disbelief.

"You have a great voice, I don't see why you're a wrestler and not a singer!" Trinity added.

I laughed, "I don't know, I just wanted to be a wrestler more? Besides, the music industry is tough."

"You'll just be a singing wrestler," Sasha said with a smile. "Okay, you didn't pick a song with a rap in it. You must rap too! Please let me pick this one!"

"I already want to strangle you, and now you want to pick my music?" I said to her with a serious face, but then I cracked and laughed.

"Oh come on! You'll like this one, I promise," she smiled and held her hand out for my phone.

"Okay, go ahead," I said to her as she smiled.

She fiddled around with the phone and then smiled when she found the song she was looking for. As she pressed play she grinned. Then, I realized what was playing, "MTBD" by CL. Sasha encouraged me by dancing along in her chair, and I joined her just as the song started. I rapped along, dancing along as I went. I had fun, my friend by my side cheering me on as she danced with me. At one point, I peeked over at Dean who had a huge, proud grin on his face. He shot me a quick wink which made my smile even brighter.

The song finished and everyone applauded again. I, once again, thanked them all.

"Okay, everyone can resume their previous conversations and go back to what they were doing because this performance is over," I said with a laugh. Everyone laughed along, but did just as I said and started sparking up conversations again.

"You're so talented," Dean said with a loving smile as he looked over at me.

I giggled, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," he smiled back.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked with a smug grin.

"You can tell me anything you want," he replied.

"I really want to kiss you right now," I whispered in his ear.

"Do it," he said back quietly.

"You know I can't," I whispered.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Sasha asked.

"Michelle was just telling me a secret," Dean said with a smirk.

"What? About how hot she thinks you are?" Sasha said back with a devious grin.

"Sasha!" I shrieked. Sasha and Dean just laughed. What the fuck is with these two. I said I wanted to keep things on the down low, but they're just dying to let everyone know about Dean and me.

"Michelle likes Dean?" Big E asked.

"What? Michelle likes Dean?" Xavier added.

"So what if I do, I _am_ single now," I said as I looked down the table at Randy who heard the whole conversation. Maybe Dean and Sasha had a good idea. Maybe we shouldn't hide our relationship.

Sasha looked down the table too. "You are, and you deserve to be happy. So, if, by any chance you have already started a new relationship with someone, it would be your business, no one else's. Especially since the last guy you were with cheated on you."

"She's right," Nattie added.

"Yeah," Becky said, "It's not wrong to have a connection with someone and get with them right after you broke up with someone else. It's not like you ended that previous relationship to get in the next."

I smiled at my friends. They were backing me up. They wanted me to be happy. "Thanks guys," I said with a warm smile as I looked at them all.

"So you're dating Dean?" Big E and Xavier asked.

I said fuck it and I nodded, "Since this morning."

"Well good for you!" Big E said with a smile.

"Yeah, you guys make a cute couple," Xavier mused.

"Everyone says that," I giggled.

"Congratulations," Maryse said from down the table. She had heard our conversation. Really, I think the whole table had because they were all turned and looking our way.

"Thanks Maryse," I said to her with a smile. We didn't know each other too well, but she's always been nice to me. I had been chummy with her husband, Mike 'The Miz'. I had followed his career since the last 'Real World/Road Rules Challenge' he was in.

"You guys do make a cute couple," Miz added. "Almost as cute as us." He motioned to Maryse.

"Thanks Miz," I said with a laugh.

"See," Dean said to me, "this isn't so bad, now, is it?"

"Oh shut up," I said as I playfully pushed him away. He came back at me with a kiss on the cheek.

Not too long after the conversation about me and Dean died down, the food was brought out. Everyone ate peacefully, resuming their previous conversations, again.

"Orton's giving us death glares," Dean said quietly as he leaned over my way.

"Maybe talking to him is a bad idea," I replied. "I could just ship all of his shit to him."

"Do you realize how much that would probably cost you?" he asked.

I sighed, "I know, but it's better than talking to him.

"Look, I'll pay for it, baby, I kind of got you in this mess anyways," he said quietly.

"No you didn't, I was going to be in it anyways. I couldn't make you pay for it."

"I'm your boyfriend, and it's something I want to do for you."

I sighed again, "How about this, you pay half, and I pay half."

"You're so stubborn," he said with a smile. "I'm not going to fight with you. I know you're not going to budge. So, okay, I'll pay half."

"Thank you," I said with a satisfied smile. I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Mmm, I should have got what you ordered," he said cheekily. I slapped his arm.

I giggled, "I told you that you should've gotten the cupcake pancakes."

"Next time I will listen to you and get what you get," he said with a smile and kissed me on my cheek.

"Look at you two and all the PDA," Sasha said with a smile.

"Yeah, if wasn't for you we wouldn't be like this," I said to her as I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Thanks Sasha."

"You're welcome bestie!" she smiled and hugged me. Dean joined us and it was like a me sandwich.

"Ah, ya'll are killing me!" I squealed. They both got off of me, knowing they were about to squish me to death. Becky, Natalya, and Roman were on the other side of the table laughing at us. "Nattie, will you take a picture of the three of us?" I asked as I gave her my phone.

"Of course!" Nattie said with a smile. We got together, putting our arms around each others' shoulders and smiled.

"Thank you!" I said as she handed back my phone with the picture on it. I posted it on instagram and captioned it 'Two of my favorite people in the whole world'. "Now, a pic with you Dean," I said as I leaned over and put my head on Dean's shoulder and smiled. I just captioned it with a heart and waited for the news to spread.

I hadn't had a picture with Randy on social media for a while. For all anyone knows, we broke up a long time ago. Really, in my heart, it's like we had unofficially broke up months ago. Either way, I was taking the relationship with Dean public and I didn't give a damn what anyone said.

Dean looked at me and smiled, "So we're public?"

"We're public," I grinned back and gave him a peck on the lips. "We've come a long way since earlier, huh?"

"A very long way, and it doesn't bother me one bit how fast it all has gone," he grinned.

"You guys haven't had sex yet have you?" Sasha whispered to me.

"No!" I hissed. "We haven't moved _that_ fast."

"Well, I wouldn't judge you if you did," she whispered back with a smile.

"Oh hush," I said as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Well it's true! I wouldn't!" she said back.

"Well its good to know then," I replied.

A minute or two later my phone vibrated and I got a text from Dean.

 _Dean: You know, I wouldn't mind having sex now. I already told you I love you, I want to prove it to you. I have an idea of how I would show you._

 _Me: Is that so?_

 _Dean: Yeah. So, how about when we go back to the hotel, we spend the rest of the time locked up in the room tangled up in each other._

 _Me: Oh, such a smooth talker. Fuck it, we've already come this far. We've been admiring each other from afar for a while now. So, why not?_

 _Dean: Really?_

 _Me: What? Thought I was going to reject you? Yes, really._

 _Dean: Oh, you're on sweetheart._

Dean looked up at me and winked. I smiled and blew him a kiss. Then, my phone buzzed again. I looked down to see a text by Randy.

 _Randy: You sure do move on quickly. Just yesterday you were crying over me and now you're with Ambrose, all over each other in public like this. And you put it out on social media?_

 _Me: It's none of your damn business. It was easy to move on from a jerk like you. I want to ask how long have you been cheating on me, but I don't even care to ask anymore. You're nothing to me now. I'll be shipping you your shit next time I go home._

 _Randy: Don't you wanna know why? Why I cheated on you. I know you're curious._

 _Me: You'll probably try to tear me down and shit. Say I wasn't good enough, couldn't satisfy you, blah, blah, blah._

 _Randy: No, I'll be honest. You were too good for me._

 _Me: Oh, please. You don't believe that. I'm sure it's the other way around. You probably think you were too good for me. Don't try to play games with me. I'm not a fucking idiot._

 _Randy: I'm serious. Stop trying to be that all knowing bitch we both know you are. I'm trying to set shit straight with you._

 _Me: Oh fuck off Randy._

 _Randy: Michelle, please. We work together. We're going to see each other almost every day of the damn year. We left this off in a bad way, I want to fix that._

 _Me: I'm not the one who called the other a bitch and push them against a wall._

 _Randy: I'm sorry for that. I lost my temper. I never meant to hurt you._

 _Me: Oh, please. If you never meant to hurt me, you would've never paraded the fact around that you were cheating on me around the locker room and make sure it never got to me. If you never meant to hurt me, you would've never made me feel like you would hurt me when you did lose your temper. You would've never pushed me against the wall. Don't use your temper as an excuse. Because you know, I could corner you and cut your fucking dick off and blame that shit on my temper too._

 _Randy: Now that's the girl I fell in love with. The girl with the fiery personality, the girl that would never let anyone hold her back or down. Where has that girl been?_

 _Me: She's been here the whole damn time. What are you trying to say? I changed?_

 _Randy: You let me control you. I never wanted that. I wanted you to fight back, and you didn't. You let your love for me, your need to make me feel happy, suppress your happiness and change who you were. I never wanted that from you._

 _Me: Why am I not buying any of this? First you say I was too good, then you say I changed. What is it?_

 _Randy: It was a combination of them both. You were too good to me, you stayed loyal to me. You suspected I was cheating but you loved me so much, you let that hold you back from asking. You loved me so much, you didn't want to leave me, but something changed and you left._

 _Me: Yeah, because someone finally confirmed you were cheating on me. If I knew for sure, I would've done it a long time ago. Yeah, I loved you. I loved you with all my heart, but you hurt me and I got out. I'm in love now, I feel things I never felt before with you. And I'll be honest, I fell for Dean the first moment I saw him._

 _Randy: I'm happy for you, I truly am. I'm sorry for everything, Michelle. I'm sorry I was such an asshole. I know I shouldn't have cheated on you. I can never apologize enough for it. I just, I wanted to seek that passion I lost with you a long time ago, but I didn't want to hurt you. I was wrong for not breaking up with you when I realized I had fell out of love with you. But, don't get me wrong, I still love you, just not in love._

"Baby," Dean said interrupting my reading. "Who is it?"

"It's Randy," I said as I looked at him. "He's, he's apologizing."

"What?" Dean asked in anger.

"He's explaining himself. It all makes sense now."

"Let me see," he said as he grabbed for my phone.

 _"Wait, let me say one last thing," I replied._

 _Me: Thank you Randy. I get it now, but none of that warrants cheating. That was wrong, and it hurt. And I still really want to cut off your dick._

 _Randy: LOL I know you do. I know none of it warrants cheating. I know it was wrong and stupid and I wish I could make it up to you. I'm sorry, you're one of the most beautiful girls in the world, and you never deserved any of the mean shit I did to you. I'm so sorry. You're happy with him, though, right?_

 _Me: More than I ever thought I could be._

 _Randy: Good, I'll talk to you on the way out. I'm sure Ambrose wants to read our texts. I see him reaching for your phone from here._

"Okay! Okay! Geez Dean!" I said as I handed him the phone. He read everything then looked back at me.

"I'm totally for you cutting his dick off," he said with a grin.

"Oh hush," I said sticking out my tongue out at him. "I'm just glad he manned up and told me what happened."

"So you think he's telling the truth?" he asked.

"I know he is," I replied.

"If you feel he is, then I trust your instincts," he said as he handed the phone back to me.

"You really should trust her instincts," Sasha said as she butted in. "Seriously, it's like she has this sixth sense. She's good at reading people, even through text with some."

"Yeah, but sometimes it doesn't to work, or well, I just don't trust them," I said with a frown.

"Well, you're not perfect," Sasha said reassuringly. "None of us are."

"She's perfect to me," Dean said to Sasha with a smile.

"I knew you were going to say that," Sasha laughed.

We finished breakfast and started to head back to the parking lot. Randy stopped me on the way out. He grabbed me and gave me a huge bear hug. Dean didn't like it too much, but I stopped him from doing anything that would cause a scene.

"I truly am sorry, Michelle," Randy said to me as we were the last ones to walk out of the restaurant.

"You don't have to keep apologizing," I said to him as we walked towards my car.

"Yes I do," he replied. "I fucked up."

"I know you did, but you'll drive me crazy if you keep apologizing," I laughed in the end.

"Well, I'll stop, but you do know how sorry I am?"

"Yes," I said.

"Come on now, Michelle," Dean said as he slowed down and joined my side. "They're waiting on us."

"I'm coming baby," I said to him, then smiled at Randy. "I'll see you later?"

"Sure thing," Randy replied then went off to his car.

"So everything's cool with you and him now?" Roman asked as Dean and I got in the car.

"I guess so," I said as I shrugged. "I never expected it, like at all, but it has happened."

"I'm really shocked he apologized," Becky said.

"So am I," I replied.

"I'm just glad there isn't going to be any tension or fights going on in the locker room," Roman said.

"Me too," Dean said. "I would have kicked his ass. Still will if he gives me a reason."

"If I give you permission," I scoffed. "I'm not letting you get kicked out of the damn company of the asshole. And I still think he's an asshole for what he did."

Sasha laughed, "This is why I love you girl!"


	4. Chapter 4

When we got back to the hotel, we had a few hours before we had to be at the arena. Dean and I made up excuses that we just wanted to rest and spend some alone time together. Of course, what we really meant was that we were gonna do it. No one had to know that but us, though.

We got back up to the room, put a do not disturb sign on the door, and locked the rest of the world out. We got undressed, throwing our clothes on the floor next to us. Then when we were both naked, tangled up in kisses, Dean threw me onto the bed and pinned me down.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered in my ear as he kissed me up and down my neck. "Do you know what I've been dying to do?"

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"I've wanted to taste that sweet little puss of yours," he said with a clear smirk on his face.

I moaned, "Oh, baby, please do."

"You have to stay still," he said sweetly.

"Okay," I said. As I nodded, Dean went down and I felt him like a stripe up my dripping hot sex.

As I lay there, Dean went to work. He licked up and down and inside of me. He used his teeth and assaulted my clit. It was delightful. I was a moaning mess. I tried my best to stay still, but it was so hard to not buck my hips. Dean, finally, had enough and took his hands and pinned down my hips. This made it so much more intense, I couldn't move. Honestly, I wished he could've tied me to the bed.

After a while, I felt my climax building and my moans getting louder. I was repeating Dean's name over and over. I was falling apart under his tongue.

"Dean," I moaned, "Dean I'm gonna cum."

"Let it go baby," he said, his voice dripping with sex. "Cum for me."

"Oh! Fuck! Dean!" I moaned out at the top of my lungs as I let go and came.

Dean licked up all my juices and looked up at me with a pleased look on his face. "So fucking delicious," he said with a sexy grin.

"You're trying to kill me," I panted. "Please don't tell me you're finished."

"Oh no baby," he said as he came up to kiss my lips again, letting me taste myself on him. "We're not done. I'm going to make sweet, sweet love to you now." As he said this, he slowly slid into me.

Our lips only broke apart to take a breather as Dean started at a slow, deep pace. I had my legs wrapped around him tightly and one of his arms held himself up while the other hand grasped mine. As he pumped in and out, I guided him to my spot, and in no time, he was hitting it with every thrust. We were moaning each others name in turns. With time, we got closer and closer to our climaxes, and with that time, the thrusts got quicker, harder.

"Michelle, I'm gonna cum," Dean moaned out.

"So am I Dean," I moaned. "Cum with me." And we did. We came together and we came hard. We were practically chanting each others' names. And when we were finally done, Dean slowly collapsed down beside me.

Dean took me in his arms and kissed me all over. "Damn, baby, that was amazing."

"Mmmhmm," I agreed.

"What? Speechless?" he asked smugly.

"Mmmhmm," I said then laughed. "Dean, I love you."

"I love you too, Michelle."

"We should probably go shower," I said reluctantly.

"Let's just lay here a few more minutes," he said as he hugged me tighter.

"But I want to be clean!" I whined.

"Well I want to lay here for a few more minutes with you and have a sweet moment," he whined back.

"Fine," I humphed. I turned and kissed him on his sweaty chest. "I love you even if you're making me lay here in the bed all dirty."

"Are you a clean freak?" he asked.

"Not really," I said. "I just really like being clean after sex. I usually clean up and lay back down to cuddle."

"Oh," he said. "Well, next time I'll let you do that. I'll even clean you up myself."

"You're so sweet," I said, kissing him again.

"So are you," he said with a wink.

"Maybe next time I can taste you," I said, matching his wink.

"Oh, I would love that," he grinned.

"I bet you would big boy," I winked again.

"Oh you're bad," he grinned again. "You're trying to turn me on again, aren't you?"

"Not intentionally, but you know we could always have a quick fuck in the shower before we bathe each other."

"Get your ass up right now," Dean said seriously. I obeyed him and got up, following him into the bathroom where he turned on the shower and adjusted it to his liking. "Get in there, face the wall."

I obeyed everything he told me. It was turning me on how he was suddenly taking order. I was growing as wet as I was before, and I was still wet from before. Dean put his hand on my lower belly and tilted me back a bit so he could enter me easily. I spread my legs apart and he quickly pushed himself inside. I braced myself against the wall and Dean did too with one of his hands, he kept the other on my hip.

Dean started pounding into me at a quick, deep, hard pace. He found my spot again in no time. He was pounding into me hard and it felt so fucking good. I was moaning his name out as he moaned mine. The water was pouring down on us and dripping down our joined bodies. It was so erotic, so fucking hot, and I loved it. We were both nearing our climaxes and didn't even warn each other as we both came.

"Don't stop!" I pleaded as he started to slow down. "Just one more time, please!"

"Baby, we're going to wear ourselves out before our matches tonight," he said in broken moans.

"Please, Dean! Please make me cum one more time." I begged.

"Fuck it," he huffed out. "Come on baby." He picked up the pace again and rubbed my clit hard. After a few minutes I started getting close again.

"Fuck!" I moaned. "Dean you feel so good."

"Oh, shit, baby you do too. You gonna cum baby? You gonna cum for daddy?" Oh fuck, Dean has a bit of a daddy kink? He's going to kill me.

"Yeah, daddy," I moaned out.

"Cum for me baby girl," he sexily whispered in my ear. "Cum for daddy." I came undone. I screamed Deans name at the top of my lungs. I didn't care if our neighbors could hear or not. I moaned his name over and over. And if it wasn't for his grip on me, I would've fell.

"Fuck! Dean!" I moaned. "You're so fucking amazing."

"Mmm, thank you baby," he said.

"Let me suck you off," I said as he pulled out. He was still hard and hadn't cum yet, he was too focused on me.

"Go for it baby," he said as I got down on my knees and took his cock into my mouth. I started bobbing my head up and down, taking him deep. I would come up and swirl my tongue around his head before pressing my tongue into his slit. He threw his head back and moaned my name.

I continued sucking his dick like a pro, making sure to impress him with my deep throating skills. I even grazed him with my teeth, very gently, which made him come undone.

"Fuck, Michelle!" he hissed. "I'm gonna cum." I hummed in acknowledgment and he quickly came, shooting his hot seed in my mouth and down my throat. I took it all in and swallowed it all. "Damn, baby, take it like a champ," he moaned.

I looked up at him and wiped my mouth, "You liked that?"

"I fucking loved it," he said breathlessly. "I'm gonna get used to that."

I smiled as I stood back up, "You can get it any time you want daddy." With that I winked and he groaned.

"Don't turn me on again," he said. "Let's bathe baby."

I giggled, "Okay."

I got my body wash and sponge thingy and handed it to Dean. He squirted some body wash onto the sponge and started bathing me as I got his stuff and started bathing him. We quietly bathed each other. Every so often Dean would lean down and kiss me on the forehead or my lips. As we rinsed off, he took me into his arms.

"Michelle, I love you so much," he sighed contently.

"I love you too, baby," I said as I looked up to him and kissed him.

"Time to get out," he said as we finished up.

Dean got out first and got my towel. He let me get out and wrapped it around me before he wrapped his around himself. He kissed me on the forehead again before we walked into the room to get dressed. We got dressed and went over to the couch to sit and cuddle.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing," I said to him after a few minutes.

"I don't know," he mused. "Do you wanna go see? We can if you want. I know we said we'd come and spend time together, but if you wanna go hang out we can."

"Nah," I said as I put my head against his chest. "I'd rather sit here with you."

"Okay, sweetheart," he said as he kissed my head.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad I met you," I said quietly.

"Me too, baby, me too," he said kissing me again.

"Now that I have you, I'm not letting go," I said as I looked up at him.

He smiled, "Neither am I. You're mine now, and it's going to stay that way."

"I can't believe how quickly I fell in love with you," I mused.

"I know," he mused too, "I have never felt this way about anyone like this before, either. I am happier than I have ever been before. I am so glad to have you, finally."

"We've both admired each other from afar for a while huh? You longer than me of course but still. It's been a long time coming."

"For me, especially. I was never sure if I would have you one day. Hell, I didn't think I ever would have you, and, yet, here we are."

"It's crazy isn't it?" I giggled.

"Very," he agreed.

Suddenly my phone went off with a text. "I should see who it's from," I said reluctantly as I got up to go get it off the nightstand. It was a text from Nikki Bella.

 _Nikki: Hey! John told me you and Randy broke up and that you're going out with Dean Ambrose._

 _Me: Yeah, it's been a very eventful around here lately._

 _Nikki: It sounds like it. How are you doing?_

 _Me: I'm doing great. I'm really happy, Nikki._

 _Nikki: Good, I'm glad to hear it. I know the whole thing with Randy was probably hell. I am really sorry for not telling you anything I knew. John said it was best to stay out of it._

 _Me: It's all good. You're not the first one to apologize today. I understand why people stayed out of it. It's not others' business to get into._

 _Nikki: You seem to be taking everything so well._

 _Me: Well there's a part of me that wants to cut Randy's dick off, but I really don't feel like going to prison lol._

 _Nikki: lol! That's what I love about you girl. You've always had a sense of humor even in the darkest times._

 _Me: Thanks! And hey! Tell John I can't wait to see him in a couple of weeks. I'm glad he's coming back._

 _Nikki: You're welcome! And I sure will. He's been worried about you since yesterday when Randy called and told him what happened. They had a long talk and he told Randy to talk to you and tell you why he did what he did. He's missed you, you're like a sister to him._

 _Me: Aw, thank him for me. I've missed him too. I've missed both of you._

 _Nikki: Well you'll see me in a couple of weeks. I'm coming with John to Raw._

 _Me: Yay! I can't wait!_

 _Nikki: So what are you doing?_

 _Me: Cuddling with Dean._

 _Nikki: Aw! I heard you and him are really close already._

 _Me: Yeah, we are. I'm like 100% sure I'm in love with him._

 _Nikki: OMG! Really?_

 _Me: Yeah, yesterday I fell in love. Dean helped me through everything. He was there when no one else was. Well, him and Roman who is now one of my new best friends._

 _Nikki: That was very sweet of them. I'm glad you had someone to help you through it. But hey, I'm going to let you go and spend time with your boyfriend. Tell him I said hey._

 _Me: Alright, will do. Bye Nikki._

 _Nikki: Bye_

"Who was that?" Dean asked as I put my phone down and joined him on the couch again.

"Nikki Bella," I replied as I put my head back on his chest. "She was just checking in on me."

"That was nice of her, are you two close?" he asked.

"Not as close as John and I are," I replied.

"So you're really good friends with Cena?"

"Yeah we're like brother and sister. Actually, Nikki said that John had a long talk with Randy last night about coming to me and explaining himself. So, I probably have him to thank for Randy's apology."

"So Randy didn't apologize on his own?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. She didn't say. John probably calmed him down. You saw how pissed he looked yesterday."

"Well, whatever, at least he apologized."

"Yeah, but no apology will ever make up for the cheating. I just, I can never forgive him for that. I can understand, in some way, maybe why he did. That still doesn't make up for shit."

"I just hope he realizes that. I want him to know its not forgiven. Hell, I'll tell him for you."

I sighed, "I think deep down he knows. We're only good because we have to work together. I think if it wasn't for that, he and I would be really bad off."

Dean sighed too, "Well, I'm glad knowing that not all is forgiven. I wish both of us never had to see his face ever again. I wished you didn't have to work beside him. I wished you didn't even have to talk to him."

"I upset you didn't I?" I said, my voice low.

"No, baby, it's not that. I just, I was a little disappointed you let it go so easily, that's all."

"But you understand why, though. Right? You understand that it's because of work."

Dean kissed me on the forehead and gave me a reassuring smile. "Of course baby. I trust your judgment, too."

"Good," I smiled happily and rested my head back on his chest.

Dean and I spent the rest of the time before we had to go to the arena together on the couch. I almost fell asleep but Dean's talking kept me up. We talked about wrestling and how we came into the business. We talked about our past, our childhood and what it was like growing up where we were. My life seemed way more glamorous in Dean's in some ways but like hell in others.

"Hey lovebirds," Sasha said to Dean and me as we were walking to our cars.

"Hey," Dean and I said in unison.

"Well that's not creepy at all," she said in return.

I giggled, "Oh shut up."

"Anyways, would you like to ride to the arena with me and Becky?" Sasha asked me.

"Um, sure," I said looking at Dean. "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not sweetheart," he said giving me a kiss on the lips. "Let me help you put your bags in the car."

"Thanks baby," I said and kissed him again.

Roman helped Dean with mine and the girls' bags and put them in the car. Then me and the girls were off to the arena.

"So what did you guys do when you were alone?" Sasha asked me as I sat in the back seat taking a selfie to post on instagram.

"Just hang out," I said with a shrug all nonchalantly.

"Liar," Sasha said from the driver's side.

"What?" I asked. "I'm not lying," I lied.

"Are you lying right now?" she asked.

"No!" I lied again.

"Why must you lie to me? I know what you guys did. You were totally in there getting it on."

"Oh come on, Sasha," Becky said. "Leave her alone. If they were, they were. She doesn't have to tell you, best friend or not."

"Thank you Becky," I said with a smile.

"So you're admitting it?" Sasha asked.

"No! I'm not! Don't make me stop talking to you. I so will you know!"

"Fine," Sasha sighed and probably rolled her eyes. "Will you sing again?"

"Geez you're killing me!" I huffed.

"Oh come on! You know you want to," Becky added with a smile.

"Look, I'll just sit here, listen to my music, maybe sing along if I feel like it," I replied.

"Fine," Sasha said.

I sank back into the seat and got out my phone which had my music on it. I plugged in my headphones, put them in my ears, and started listening to my favorites list. "Go Away" by 2NE1 came on. I couldn't help myself. I sang along. I knew Sasha and Becky were probably smiling in the front seat. I, myself, was in the back seat having a party in my own little world.

When we arrived at the arena, Dean came over and got my bags out for me, offering to take them in for me. I told him I got it, and we walked in hand in hand into the arena.

The first thing I did when I got in and got settled was go find Stephanie and Paul. Dean went with me of course.

"Hey Steph," I said as I came upon her.

"Hey, just the girl I've been wanting to talk to," she said to me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, not at all. I just wanted to congratulate you and Dean."

"Oh, well, thanks. I actually was going to come to you and tell you I'm ready for the theme music transition whenever you guys are. And I'm ready to do it live."

"Really?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it, and with the help of some of my friends I'm starting to lose that bit of stage fright," I replied with a smile.

"That's great!" Paul said. "You're a very talented girl, Michelle, and you shouldn't hide your talents."

"He's right, but I don't think a transition tonight would be wise. Maybe we'll do it at the next pay-per-view. Would you like to start rehearsing now, though?" Stephanie added.

"Sure," I said with a smile, "Would you mind if I played around a little? Sing a few songs for the locker room? Perform a bit? It'll help me get ready for that big crowd."

"I don't see why that will be a problem," Stephanie replied.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. I didn't really think she'd actually say yes.

"Yeah, I think it would be fun for everyone," she said back with a smile.

"What would be fun for everyone?" Shane asked as he approached us.

"Michelle is going to start using some new entrance music soon. She recorded it herself. I asked if she would like to start rehearsing it now, and she asked if she could play around a bit and sing some songs. I told her yes."

"Oh, wow," Shane said. "I would love to see that."

"How about you get some songs ready and take them to the guys. I'll try to round up the locker room." Stephanie said as she, Paul, and Shane left me and Dean standing in the hall.

"Oh my gah! I didn't think she'd let me do that!" I said in shock as I looked at Dean.

Dean laughed, "Well, baby, she did and now you've got to sing in front of everyone. You ready?"

"Hell yeah," I said with a smile. "I know you'll be out there cheering me on."

"Damn right, baby," he said as he pulled me in and hugged me and kissed me.

Dean and I walked to the production area to the guys already setting up and getting ready to test stuff. I got my flash drive out of my bags that had all my instrumentals on it and gave it to them and told them to pick whatever they wanted out of it. Basically, I was going into this singing with some songs on shuffle. We went out to the stage and I was given a mic. Dean joined everyone else from the locker room and waited for me to start. I was told to let them know when I was ready, and with everyone watching, I was as ready as I ever would be.

I took a breath and said, "I'm ready guys."

A few seconds later the music started. My eyes got big, it was "Bang Bang Bang" by Big Bang. I had forgotten I had some of their stuff in my folder. I took it in stride and started the choreography a few seconds in and started singing right at the moment I was supposed to. In the crowd Sasha started yelling the first moment I started dancing. I performed the song like no one was watching, and I enjoyed myself. I was sad to hear it end, but just as it ended, another began.

Ailee's "Evening Sky" began. This was a slow song with no choreography. I sang it flawlessly, in my own opinion, adding an ad lib of high notes here and there. Everyone was cheering when I finished and the song transitioned. I was happy to hear "Sixth Sense" by the Brown Eyed Girls coming out of the speakers. It was a choreographed piece with a very high note near the end that I hoped I wouldn't butcher. I had done it numerous time before, with no pressure. I just hoped that this time, I could do well under pressure.

I sang and dance up to the point where the first of the back to back high notes was. I hit the first one flawlessly, and I put my finger over my ear so I could hear myself do the second. It was high, a whistle register, and it was hard to do. I was shaking, but I didn't let it affect my voice, and I did it. I hit the note and the crowd of my fellow wrestlers erupted. I could see Dean's face from where I stood, he was beaming. He looked so proud. Hell, I felt so proud.

When I finished, I asked for a breather. Everyone was cheering. I thanked them all with a big smile on my face. I thanked everyone, and asked Stephanie if I could do just a few more. She was more than willing to agree. She looked really impressed, so did Shane and Paul.

I did a few more songs, including Twice's "Like Ooh Ah" and "Cheer Up", AOA's "Good Luck", EXID's "Hot Pink", WJSN's "Catch Me", 2NE1's "Scream" and finally "I Am the Best".

* * *

A/N:

Hey guys! Wow this one's been coming along for me. I hope you enjoy the smutty, smutty goodness. I don't know if I write it well, I try my best. Some reviews would be really, really nice! If you can tell, I really love K-Pop. I hope it doesn't confuse any non-kpop loving readers out there. Youtube will be your best friend if you're curious though! If you have any questions, just ask. And please do review! It gives me life!


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day went well. Everyone kept coming up to me and making nice comments about my mini performance. Later that night, the show went off without a hitch. Both Dean and I won our matches. Everything was great.

I had a few days off for the first time in a while. Dean did too, so he decided to come home with me. Another thing most people didn't know about me was I was a little well off. I had money. So, I was able to charter a private jet, something I was thinking about purchasing of my own, home. Dean was impressed, but promised to keep his mouth shut.

The whole flight there, I slept in Dean's arms. We arrived there sometime early in the morning. I was so reluctant to get up and drive the rest of the way there, but it was something I had to do. So, Dean and I got in my car and drove home.

"Baby you look so exhausted," Dean said to me as we rode. "You sure you don't want me to drive?"

"I'm fine," I assured him. "I might fall asleep in the passenger's seat. You would get lost if I gave you directions. I'm bad at giving directions."

Dean chuckled, "Okay sweetheart. When we get home I'm carrying your ass to bed and making you sleep until you just can't sleep anymore."

"Until I wake up, you mean?" I giggled.

"Same difference," he shrugged.

"I love you Dean," I sighed.

"I love you too, Michelle," he said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"You know, I am so glad you get to come home with me. I'd be so sad if I couldn't see that face of yours for a few days."

"Me too, baby, me too," Dean replied with a grin.

"It's so sappy, but I miss you when I'm not with you. When I rode with the girls earlier, all I could think about was you. When I was in the girl's locker room, all I could think about was getting back out to see you. I am so in love with you, I don't know what to do with myself."

"I feel the same way. Only time I tried not to think of you was when I was in the ring. That's when I shut everything else out and focus on doing what I do best."

"Yeah?" I said with a smile. "Me too! And, well, singing. Unless it's a song that makes me think of you. Then I'm totally singing for you."

"I know you probably hate hearing it by now, but will you sing something for me right now?" Dean asked with a loving smile on his face.

"For you, of course," I smiled back just as lovingly. "Take my phone and find 'Heaven' by Ailee in my instrumental list."

"Okay," Dean said as he picked up my phone and searched through the music. "Found it."

"Even though I can't look at you and sing it, I'm still singing it for you," I said with a laugh before I told Dean to play it.

I sang the song to Dean and meant every word. I'd take a second or two and glance over at him to see him smiling at me while I sang.

"I wish I spoke Korean," Dean said as I finished.

I giggled, "Look up the lyrics dummy!"

"I'm your dummy," Dean smiled as he took my hand and kissed it.

"Yes, my dummy," I grinned, "I love my dummy so very much."

"And your dummy loves you," he smiled back.

"Now look up those lyrics!" I giggled.

"Can't you just tell me what it means?" he begged.

"I'm too tired," I pouted. "Way too tired to access my second language."

"You actually speak Korean?" he asked.

"Of course!" I smiled proudly. "I got tired of people saying 'Well why do you listen to it if you can't even understand what they say.' So, I learned it. Now I can say that I speak it, too."

"Have you ever been there?" he asked.

"No, but I do plan on going if Big Bang does anything any time soon. I missed out the last two times they came to the U.S. I was too busy with work. I've been promised time off if they do something though! I really hope they do a concert for their 10th anniversary."

"I take it they're your favorite?" he asked.

"Yes! I love them! They're so talented and funny and attractive." I sighed contently.

"Hey now!" Dean said offensively.

I laughed, "Oh come on! You're my only one. Now read those damn lyrics!"

"Fine, fine," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Saw that," I said, smiling sarcastically.

"You're cute when you're like that," Dean said lovingly. "Now hush and let me read!" He sat there and read the lyrics and looked over and said, "Aw you mean that?"

"Every word," I said, smiling and squeezing his hand that held mine.

"I love you," he said as he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you too," I said, then yawned.

"Are we almost there?" Dean asked. "You're so sleepy. Are you sure you don't want me to drive the rest of the way?"

"Yeah, we are," I said as I turned down my road. "So don't worry about me. I'll be fast asleep in the bed in no time. I'm just going to sleep in this." I motioned down to my tank top and sweats.

"Good, my baby needs some sleep."

We pulled up to the gate and I opened it and drove up. As the house came into view, Dean gasped. A beautiful stone and brick mansion stood before us. I loved my house so much. It was huge and had everything I wanted in a house. I missed it so much. It was nice to be home for a few days.

"Baby, this place is beautiful," Dean said in awe.

I smiled, "I know. I love it, so glad to be home."

"Well let's go on in, I'm ready to get you in bed."

Dean got our bags out of the car and carried them into the house. He discarded them in the living room, picked me up, and carried me to the bedroom with my guidance. He sat me on the bed and took my shoes off. As he did this, I took off my bra and threw it across the room. Then I laid down and curled up on the bed. Dean took off his clothes, leaving on only his underwear and laid down beside me, taking me into his arms.

"Now, baby, you can finally go to sleep," Dean said quietly as he held me.

"Goodnight Dean, I love you," I said as I leaned up and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Goodnight, baby, I love you too," he said as he kissed me back.

I drifted off to sleep and woke up sometime the next day in Dean's arms. I guess he was, secretly, just as tired as I was because he was out. He looked so cute and peaceful laying there sleeping with a tiny smile on his face. I caressed his face and kissed him on the nose. Then, I slowly, carefully, pried myself from his grip.

I got up and grabbed my phone to check to see if I had any messages. It was a good thing I did this because as soon as I picked it up, it started going off with a phone call from none other than Randy. I rushed out in the hallway and answered the call.

"Hello?" I whispered as I started walking towards the steps leading downstairs.

"Hey! Let me in!" Randy said from the other end.

"Let you in? What?!" I hissed.

"I'm outside, let me in," he replied.

"Seriously?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, seriously. Now come and let me in!"

"Fine, fine, I'm coming!" I said before I hung up in his face.

I stomped downstairs and made my way to the front door. I was out of Dean's hearing range now, so I knew I wouldn't wake him up from his peaceful sleep. Randy coming here without telling me kind of pissed me off. I was still pissed. Hell, I would never get over what he did. Even if it didn't matter anymore to me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed as I opened the front door.

"It's nice to see you too," Randy said dismissively as he walked past me and into the house.

"Seriously Randy, you can't just come here unannounced and come in my house while my boyfriend is sleeping. Sure, I'm talking to you, but do you really think everything is totally cool with us? You know I haven't forgiven you. I've just looked past things because we have to work together."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I'm just here to get my things and ship them home. After that, I'll get out of your hair and leave you and Dean to yourselves."

"How did you even manage to get time off? Wait, you know what, don't answer that. I don't care. Wait, what's that?" I said as I pointed to his hand that was holding a very familiar looking box.

"A peace offering?" he said, his voice hopeful. "I got you your favorite donuts."

"Bribing me with food," I said taking the box out of his hand and rolling my eyes. "You still know how to get to me huh?"

"I was hoping it would make you a little less pissy," he said with his signature smirk.

"Asshole," I said as I stuck my tongue out at him. "Look, I'm going to wake Dean up. I'll be back for these babies." I sat the box of donuts on the coffee table and gave Randy a warning look so he'd leave them untouched.

I walked back upstairs and into the bedroom and was met in the eyes by Dean who was sitting up in bed.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me?" he said as he looked at me in confusion.

"Well you looked so cute and peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you. That was before Randy decided to show up unannounced." I sighed and rolled my eyes, "He did bring my favorite donuts, though, so hey! I really don't care right now. Put something on and come downstairs."

"Okay," he said as he got up and come over to kiss me on the forehead. "I really missed waking up to your beautiful face this morning."

I smiled and kissed him tenderly, "Maybe tomorrow, baby, maybe tomorrow."

Dean went over to his pile of discarded clothes and put on his pants. Much to my delight, he left off his shirt. Then, he caught me staring and shot me a wink. "Now let's go downstairs so you can enjoy your donuts," he said to me as he kissed me again.

We walked downstairs hand in hand. When we got downstairs, Randy was sitting on the couch watching TV waiting for us.

"Well look at you two looking all meant for each other and such," Randy said as he glanced over Dean and me.

"Oh shut up," I said, rolling my eyes and sticking my tongue out at him.

"Hey, I'm just complimenting you. Seriously you two look great together."

"Thank you," I said with a genuine smile. "Now move over. I want to eat."

"Geez, okay, okay. So damn bossy. Where has this girl been?"

"Apparently up your ass and around the corner," I said sarcastically. "Oh and can someone please go find me something to drink? You could've brought coffee."

"You know I always fuck up your order at Starbucks. I didn't want to get yelled at."

"True, true," I pursed my lips and nodded. "Ah, oh well. Now will you please go find me something to drink? Dean doesn't know where the kitchen is."

"Okay, princess," Randy said as he rolled his eyes and got up.

"I can't believe he brings me donuts but no drink," I said as I rolled my eyes and opened the box of donuts that was sitting on the coffee table.

"You're so adorable," Dean chuckled. "I guess you haven't been home in a little while?"

"Yeah," I said as I grabbed a doughnut and took a bite. "A couple of months."

"You realize you probably have nothing to drink," Dean said with a laugh.

"Water, I have water," I giggled. "And Kool Aid packets. So, technically, I do."

"Damn, I was hoping you had nothing so you could boss him into going to get you something from the store," Dean laughed as he shook his head.

I laughed, "By the way. I told him that I haven't forgiven him. He said he knew."

"Good, at least he knows," Dean sighed as he put his arm around me and kissed me on my temple. "Can I have one?"

"Of course," I smiled and waved my hand towards the box. "As many as you want."

"Thanks, baby," he smiled and kissed me again.

Randy walked back into the room with three water bottles in hand and two Kool Aid packets. He sat two on the table in front of me and opened one for himself.

Randy spoke up, "So, do you mind if I start packing my things up? I've got boxes in the car."

"Oh yeah, go ahead," I waved him off as I started surfing the TV channels trying to find something on.

Randy left us alone in the living room and went upstairs to go get what little bit of clothes he had in the closet. Dean and I sat on the couch eating donuts and watching TV.

"Ooh, Supernatural," I said as I landed on a channel playing Supernatural reruns.

"Have you seen this one before?" Dean asked as he grabbed another donut.

"Yes," I said with a smile. "But I could watch this shit over and over again. This my shit."

Dean laughed, "And you watch for," he paused as Sam Winchester was shirtless on screen, "the plot?"

"Umm hmm," I said as I stared at the TV.

"You say that as your totally irresistible boyfriend sits here without his shirt on, holding you in his arms."

I turned to look at Dean wit a smile on my face, "Okay, you got me. Sure, I watch for the hot guys, but I also love the story line and the show in general. So hush. Besides, I can have that body of yours any time and you know it."

"Is that so?" Dean said as he pulled me into his lap to face him.

"Umm hmm," I said as I started kissing him down his neck.

"Mmm," he moaned as I started grinding on his growing erection. "That may be true, but you and I both know I can have that body of yours anytime I want it too."

My mouth roamed back up to his lips as Dean's hands started roaming up and down my body. He tugged the hem of my shirt up and over my head.

"I want you so bad right now," Dean murmured against my neck.

"Take me," I said breathlessly. "Fuck me, please."

Somewhere behind us Randy cleared his throat. "Um, should I come back later?"

"Fuck," I hissed, "I forgot he was here."

"I don't want to interrupt what you two have going on right now," Randy said as he looked at me and Dean.

"Just go to the guest house for a while," I begged. "I'll call you in a bit."

"Got it," Randy said as he busted out laughing and made his way to the front door.

"Now," I said with a smile as I looked at Dean, "where were we?"

"Upstairs?" Dean asked.

"Or right here," I grinned as I got up off of him and took off my sweats and panties in one swift move. I pulled off Dean's pants and underwear, freeing his erection.

"Get your ass back over here," Dean said as he pulled me back into his lap. "Damn you're so wet for me already."

"Only for you baby," I said as I kissed him and sunk down onto him. "You feel so damn good, Dean."

"Fuck, you do too. So. Fucking. Tight."

I started moving, riding Dean slowly, but gradually building up to a harder, faster pace. Dean, after a while, started meeting me with every thrust. I laced my fingers in his hair, pulling slightly with every move. Dean started sucking on my neck, definitely leaving marks I'd have to cover up later.

I pulled his head away from my neck and looked him in the eyes. "You know you're being very bad. Am I going to have to take you upstairs and tie you to the bed so you can't move?"

Dean moaned, "Mmm, kinky. Maybe later. Although, I'd rather be the one tying you to the bed."

"Maybe you can spank me too," I said between moans.

Dean pulled me up off of him a bit and I felt a sharp stinging pain on my ass as I heard the slapping of skin on skin. "Baby, I can do that now."

"Harder," I moaned. Dean slapped my ass again before he sharply thrust up, pulled out and thrust again. Our position changed a bit where Dean had more control with the thrusting with better access to my ass. "Fuck!" I moaned.

"You want daddy to spank you again baby girl?" Dean asked, bringing that daddy kink out again.

"Yes daddy, please spank me. Spank me hard," I moaned. He spanked me so hard this time and again, over and over. "Fuck!" I moaned. "I'm gonna cum daddy!"

"Cum baby girl, cum all over daddy's dick," Dean hissed.

I let go, I came hard and as my walls tightened around Dean, it triggered his release. I felt his hot seed shooting inside me.

"I don't wanna stop," I moaned out as I rode out my orgasm.

"I don't either," Dean said as he pulled me off of him and guided me to bend over on the couch so he could take me from behind. He started thrusting hard and deep.

"Please, spank me again Dean," I moaned.

Dean smacked me _hard._ "What was that baby girl?"

"Daddy!" I yelped as he spanked me again. "Please spank me daddy!"

"Good girl," he said as he rubbed over the last spot he spanked me. "You like that don't you baby girl?"

"Yes daddy," I moaned, "I love it."

"You're so fucking naughty," Dean said through gritted teeth. "I bet you'd love it if I tied you up and had my way with you wouldn't you?"

"Yes! Oh yes! I'd love that daddy," I moaned out again.

"You're so fucking kinky, you're into that really freaky shit, aren't you?" he said as he whipped me again.

"Yes!" I yelped.

Dean grabbed my hair and pulled it hard, "You like that baby?"

"Yes! Fuck yes!" I moaned as tears started coming to my eyes from the sting of how hard he was pulling my hair.

He let go of my hair and his hand slowly ran around my neck and he choked me lightly, "Now I know you like this."

I gasped, "Yes daddy! Oh yes!"

"Fuck, baby girl I'm about to cum, you gonna cum with daddy?" he said as he tightened his grip around my neck.

"Yes!" I moaned breathlessly.

"Fu-uck!" Dean moaned as I felt him shoot inside me as he did I tightened around him and came hard. Dean's thrusts became messy and slowed down to the point where he wasn't thrusting anymore. He took his hand from around my neck and supported me from falling down on the couch.

My knees were weak. Dean held me up and came around. He looked at me and smiled before seeing the tears that were coming from my eyes. "You okay?" he asked, his voice full of worry.

"Yeah," I gave him a reassuring smile. "Good tears. That was fucking amazing."

"Yeah, we've made a mess, I'm pretty sure you squirted," he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Seriously?" my voice squeaked. I'd never done that before.

"What? No one's made you do that before?" he asked with a proud tone.

"No!" I giggled. "Damn baby, look at what you do to me."

Dean kissed me deeply. "Look at what you do to me! I've never felt comfortable enough to bring out that whole daddy kink with anyone before."

"Really?" I squeaked. "To be honest, I've never really got into my fantasies with anyone before either. I've wanted to, but have been too afraid to ask."

"So you mean I'm the first one to fulfill all those fantasies?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," I smiled and kissed him. "And I really hope we can explore more of those."

"Of course, baby girl," he smiled and winked.

"Let's go get a shower," I said as I slowly tried to get up and walk on my own. Dean helped me and grabbed my hand as I led him back upstairs and into the bathroom.

I took my bra off and adjusted the water in the shower before I got comfortable enough to step in. Dean joined me, taking me into his arms and kissing me under the shower head. He got my sponge and squirted some body wash on it before he went to work bathing me off.

"Now, you don't worry about washing me," he said as I went to get something to bathe him with. "I'll wash myself and you. You just relax and enjoy."

"You're so sweet," I said to him with a huge grin on my face. "First amazing sex, then you insist on bathing me yourself. I love you Dean."

"I love you too," he said as he came back up and gave me a kiss. "I'm here to please, baby."

"Hey Dean," I said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, baby?" he asked.

"What am I gonna do with all the pictures of me and Randy I have scattered around the house?"

"Burn them?" he suggested.

I laughed, "That is an option, but I mean its a really big chunk of my life. He and I have been together almost four years. I feel like burning them, something I've really thought of, would be like trying to burn the memory out of my head. That of which, is impossible."

"Replace them," he suggested.

"Replace them?"

"Yeah, replaces them with pictures of us. Make new memories. Hide those away whether its in the frames or in a box or something. You can even replace some with pictures of you and your friends, our friends. It may take a little while, but it'll be worth it."

"Good idea," I smiled. "I like it."

"Good," he said as he kissed my forehead. "You're all done."

"You finish up," I said to him as I kissed him again. "I'm gonna go ahead and get out and get dressed. Then, I'm gonna call Randy back up so he can get his stuff. And if you don't mind, I'm gonna ask him if he'd like to go to lunch with us."

"Okay," he said as he kissed me back. "You get ready, I'll be out in a few minutes."


End file.
